Best Name After All
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: James takes his sibling and cousin to show Albus that his names have much more history behind them than he knows about.


"James, where are you taking us?" his sister demanded as she followed her brother, who was walking briskly and efficiently down the cobblestone halls of their school.

"If I tell you, Lolly, it wouldn't be a secret now will it?" James carefully explained.

"Don't call me Lolly, only daddy can call me that." Lily snapped. Rose and Albus giggled behind the bickering siblings.

"Are we there yet?" Rose asked. "It is getting pretty late, we might miss our curfew-"  
>"Rose, it's only seven, relax. Sheesh, how strange my family is!" He rolled his eyes and continued the trek to his secret location.<p>

"If only muv heard that," Lily shook her strawberry blonde head.

"We're here," James announced.

"Yeah, outside headmistress McGonagall's office, real clever James," Rose said sarcastically.

"Dear cousin, she expects us to be here," James mocked her, and knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall opened after the necessary seven knocks.

"Hello James," McGonagall stepped to the side to let them enter.

"Good evening, Professor," he replied kindly.

"And hello, Rose, Lily and…Albus." Calling a second-year student 'Albus' was still strange to her, after all, she'd been she'd been calling her colleague 'Albus' for a lot of her life.

"Professor McGonagall," they said in unison.

"I wanted you to see where your name came from," James said to his brother. "And Professor McGonagall agreed to let you see the previous headmasters' portraits that hung in her office."

"But I knew where they-"  
>"Not the whole story Al, not the whole story."<p>

"Why'd you bring us then?" Rose asked, but she was slightly excided for this encounter.

"Jus' for fun,"

"Is grandmother here too?" Lily asked as her emerald eyes gazed around the room.

"Your grandmother is where we hang the graduates' photos." McGonagall said. "I'll take you there if you want. Rose, you can come along too,"

"Thanks," Rose followed Lily and Hogwarts Headmistress out of the room.

"Here you are, Al," James indicated towards two large portraits. One was of a very elderly man with a long, wispy beard, half-moon spectacles and a sincere and warming smile. The other man was much younger with pasty skin, a hooked nose and thick, chin-length, greasy black hair that matched his eyes and outfit.

"James," the older man said. "I see you've bought your brother along,"

"Indeed I have professor _Albus_ Dumbledore."

"Oh joy, another Potter." The dark, younger one said with fake enthusiasm.

"Professor _Severus_ Snape," James said with less respect than he had with Dumbledore.

"Severus?" Albus looked at grimly Snape. He was named after _him_? He immediately understood why he was named after the warm and friendly man, but him? That man was seemed dark and scheming. "You're one of the bravest man my father knew?"

"Al," James hissed.

"Your father said that?" Snape seemed surprised, and showed a hint of gratitude.

"He did," Albus said.

"And you're wondering why," Dumbledore just read his mind.

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Dumbledore chuckled. "May I, Severus?"

"I am _dead_, aren't I?" Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

"As you know, your father was touched by Voldemort's curse."

"Yes," the brothers said.  
>"Al! Al! Guess what we just saw!" Lily said excitedly as she unknowingly interrupted the story when she entered.<p>

"Shut-up, Lily, Professor Dumbledore is speaking," James glared at his sister.

"Lily?" Snape said to himself and glanced up at her. She did resemble her grandmother; she had those beautiful, bright green eyes but there was something wrong with them.

"I warned you," Rose whispered fiercely to her little cousin.

"Rose and Lily, care to join?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Sure!" Lily grinned and Rose nodded.

"Well, when your father and uncle were cursed," Dumbledore addressed to everyone, "He did not know it almost the end of Voldemort's death. Severus protected you father with his life because he did not want Lily's sacrifice to be vain."

"Lily's sacrifice?" Albus asked.  
>"Didn't you know? Your grandmother gave up her life to save Uncle Harry." Rose said smartly, just like her mother would have done.<br>"Yes Rose, you're correct." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Why would you care-unless…" James trailed off and Lily finished for him.

"You loved our grandmother! How sweet!" She jumped up and down for joy.

"How did Uncle Harry know this though?" Rose questioned.

"Through my pensive," Snape muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"That is amazing Al," Rose's caramel coloured eyes lit up. "You're named after the most loyal and greatest Slytherin of all time,"

"Daddy said that he had grandmother's exact eyes. Mine are too dark," Lily added randomly.

"Let me see," Snape craned his neck over to get a glimpse of the boy. Albus inched towards and slowly, their eyes met. "A perfect match…" he said after analyzing this. His was _shaped_ exactly like his grandmother's. It was as if Snape could see here through him. Part of his hatred for Harry seemed to melt away. All because he named the only child with Lily's exact eyes _Severus_.

"Lily was very lucky," Albus said after a while. "She had someone like you that loved her. I think my name isn't that bad after all."

"Now how about you're story?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

"Tell us something dad hasn't told us about you!" James chuckled.

"Where to begin…" Dumbledore thought as the children sat themselves comfortably and Snape gave him his full attention.

_This one is a bit better than Harry Potter fic, I suppose. I'm improving though! Thanks for reading and please review. _


End file.
